Love Life
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella is invited to the Bolton's house for dinner. How will Troy's siblings think of her? What things in the past will Gabriella discover about before she came and how Troy's love life went back then. Troyella. R


**Title:**_ Love Life  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella is invited to the Bolton's house for dinner. How will Troy's siblings think of her? What things in the past will Gabriella discover about before she came and how Troy's love life went back then. ONESHOT_  
_**Genre:** Romance_/General_

As the "it" couple, Troy and Gabriella entered East High. People were doing their usual, which was to stare at them.

"You wanna come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" Troy asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Huh? Your dad hates my guys," Gabriella said confused.

"He doesnt hate your guts" Troy defended.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe he does...But my mom and sibs wanna meet you," Troy admitted.

""I don't know, Troy. I mean you dad's gonna be there, Gabriella said slowly.

"For me?" Troy said with a puppy-dog face.

"Fine..." Gabriella gave in.

"Thanks!" Troy said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss as they entered homeroom.

* * *

Tomorrow Night-Bolton's

**Ding Dong**

Four-year-old Suzy goes to open the door.

"Troy! Your girly's here!" Suzy shouted behind her.

"Hi, you must be Troy's girl. You're very pre-tty," Suzy said to Gabriella.

Troy ran down the stairs, "Hey, Gabi!" he said out of breath

**Splat**

"Aaron! That better not my egg castle!" Suzy shouted running up the stairs two steps at a time.

Gabriella laughed.

"Come on, my mom's in the kitchen," Troy chuckled leading Gabriella to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Troy said as the couple entered the kitchen.

Mrs.Bolton turned around.

"Mom, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my mom," Troy introduced.

"Hi, Troy's said so much about you," Mrs.Bolton said shaking Gabriella's hand.

"You too," Gabriella said.

"Troy, your dad wants to talk to you in his office," Mrs.Bolton told her son.

"Okay," Troy said with a frown.

"Tell Rachel to come down, since Suzy's..." Mrs.Bolton stopped with a laugh.

Apparently, Suzy was scolding Aaron.

"I get the idea," Troy laughed.

"Rachel! Mom want to talk to you!" Troy shouted up the stairs, before going to his dad's office.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" said a blondish-brunette, who had long straight hair, who looked just like Mrs.Bolton.

"Hey, hunny. This is Troy's girlfriend, Gabriella," Mrs.Bolton introduced.

"Hi," Rachel said eyeing Gabriella up and down.

**a/n Not for the disgusting reason**

"Can you show her around? Your father wanted to talk to Troy. And Suzy's busy at the moment," Mrs.Bolton explained.

"Sure. Come on," Rachel said leading Gabriella out of the kitchen

Gabriella followed.

"So...I guess you've seen Suzy?" Rachel said starting up a conversation.

"Yeah," Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, she's usually the one who leads these tours," Rachel said.

"She's really cute," Gabriella said.

"Let's just say most of the time," Rachel said as they walked up the stairs.

They both laughed.

"Hey, Kev. This is Gabriella. Troy's girlfriend," Rachel introduced.

"Hi, would love to talk, but gotta run.. By the way, Carrie's not coming," Kevin said while eyeing Gabriella up and down.

"Neither is Edward. Tell mom that on you way," Rachel said, as Kevin went down the stairs.

"This is Aaron," Rachel said as a crying toddler came running towards them.

"How old are you guys?" Gabriella asked.

"Me and Kevin are 18. Suzy's 4, and Aaron's 3" Rachel answered.

"Twins?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Dinner's read!" Mrs.Bolton shouted.

"How'd it go?" Gabriella asked as Troy came to her side.

"Good, better than usual," Troy said as they sat at the dinner table.

"Mmmm, this is good, Mrs.Bolton," Gabriella complimented.

"Why thank you. Troy has a love for my lasagna too," Mrs.Bolton smiled.

"So how'd the day go?" Mr.Bolton said casually.

After Dinner

Gabriella is washing the dishes with Rachel because Mrs.Bolton was paged to go back to work. The boys are playing basketball outside.

"You know, your the first girl Troy's actually liked," Rachel told her.

"Oh," Gabriella said.

"Yeah. And the only girl that we've all agreed on...well except my dad. The girl that my dad agrees on, we all don't like. The ones Troy likes and we agree on, he hates," Rachel laughed.

Gabriella laughed.

"You know, you're really lucky that Troy likes. He's never really had a girlfriend girlfriend," Rachel told her.

"Really?" Gabriella said surprised.

"Yeah, well once, some dog-named girl came," Rachel said trying to remember the girl's name.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella suggest.

"Yeah, Sharpay. That's her name. She never came back though. Hm, I wonder if he dumped her..." Rachel thought out loud.

"Too clingy," Troy said from behind.

The two girls turned around.

"Hey, my dad wants to talk to you, Gabi" Troy said grabbing a few water bottles.

"What does he want?" Gabriella asked as they went outside.

"Not sure," Troy said.

As Mr.Bolton same, Gabriella stood silent.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you. Troy plays better when you're around. He relaly loves you. And he's taught me that life isn't just basketball. I know that he'll be sage with you. So truce?" Jack said with his hand out.

"Truce," Gabriella smiled and shook his hand.

"Good talk or bad talk?" Troy asked as his dad left.

"Good talk," Gabriella said.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, it's getting late," Troy said.

Gabriella giggled as Troy swung their hands back and forth as they were walking to Gabriella's house.

"So what did my dad say?" Troy asked.

"Truce," Gabriella smiled.

"That's good," Troy said.

"Yeah, at least he won't always be yelling at me now," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, what were you and Rachel talking about?" Troy asked.

"Your so nosy," Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, and that's why you love me," Troy said giving Gabriella a kiss on her nose.

Gabriella laughed, "Are you sure?"

Troy laughed, "So what were you talking about?"

"You."

"I know, I'm just such a good topic to talk about!" Troy chuckled.

"About your love life," Gabriella said laughed.

"You know I love you," Troy said as they were on Gabriella's front door.

"Me too," Gabriella said before they kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said as they broke apart.

"'Nite," Gabriella said entering her house.

As she closed the door, she sighed, "I am lucky, really lucky."

* * *

**My first oneshot. Tell me what you think of it, honestly. Personally, I think I suck at writing oneshot, it's usually either too short, or too long...which always end up in the garbage, or in a lost notebook. R&R**

**-bridgette**


End file.
